Factory Stock
by Liyah605
Summary: After Gabriel turns the Impala human, he and Dean spend the time getting to know each other all over again.


When they got to the hotel room there's already a sort of ease between them. It's not that strange. After all, he's been talking to Baby since he was first given the keys. Only differences now is that he gets to hear the response rather than find it for himself as he fixes him up. The door shuts behind them with a soft click and Dean goes to the fridge to grab them both a beer. He opens it without thinking then raises his brow in a question as he holds it out to Baby. He takes it with a grin and inspects the label on the bottle after taking a sip.

"It's not bad," he remarks, thinking back on all the times the brothers have shared a beer with him even though he couldn't drink it at the time. Dean just smiles as he drinks his own and sits down in the kitchen chair.

"I hated it the first time I had it. Thought it tasted like shit." Baby chuckles and sits down on the edge of one of the beds. His legs fall open and his hand rests on the little corner of the bed between them as he looks at Dean. He knows this man almost as well as he knows himself but it's still odd seeing him like this, almost like it was the first time. Dean isn't usually one to enjoy such scrutiny but since he's returning it he's got no room to complain. Baby made a pretty decent looking man, he not-so-reluctantly agreed to himself. He was toned but not too big. His rugged features and the stubble across his jaw made sense, Baby had seen and been through a lot. There was a light scar that ran along a few inches of his forehead, near the hairline, that was probably from one of the accidents that he had been in. Dean took a long pull from the bottle as his eyes wandered down, wondering what other scars might be hiding there and how they would taste under his tongue. The unexpected thought made him pause briefly, bottle hanging awkwardly above the table before he finally placed it down. This wasn't lost on Baby who smirked and shifted to lean back, making his back arch slightly. Dean licked his lips in that all too familiar unconscious gesture and Baby chuckled low in his throat.

"See something you like, Dean?" His tongue flicked over the lip of the beer bottle before he swallowed another mouthful. Dean didn't answer right away, but he shifted in his seat, legs adjusting to try and relieve some the the pressure that was starting to build. He was half hard and opening admiring the very human form of his formerly not human Impala but it had yet to strike him as weird.

"Just admiring my handiwork." He finally replied, letting his eyes drag slowly back up to meet Baby's. "I must say, I'm pretty impressed with myself." Baby responded with a short laugh and a shake of his head.

"You act like this was all you. Some of this did come factory stock." Dean grinned at the choice in phrasing as his eyes finally rested on the bulge between his legs. Leather pants never left anything to the imagination, of course, and it was clear that the "factory stock" was rather impressive. But he didn't want to look anymore. He wanted to touch. Dean wanted to feel skin instead of plastic and metal. Wanted to watch him react to being touched for the first time.

He finished his beer in a few gulps then stood, walking over to Baby who simply tilted his head back to look up at him as Dean stood between his thighs. That smirk was still curving his lips and his blue eyes were filled with undisguised lust. They had been together for so long. Years. How could they not take advantage of this new situation?

Baby licked his lips invitingly, silently urging Dean to close the space between them. Of course Baby would be like this; making him want and reach for it, teasing him with every look and shift of his body. Dean smirked wickedly and grabbed the back of Baby's neck, making him arch as he tipped his head back to kiss him. Baby parted his lips first, tongue darting out to ask for entrance which Dean happily offered. Eager as he was, the kiss was sloppy and ungraceful but Dean loved every second of it.

Dean set his hands on Baby's chest and began pushing back, urging him to move so that Dean could join him on the bed. Baby scooted back, the kiss never breaking, until Dean was kneeling in front of him. He traced his hands over him until the feel of the fabric got irritating because it was keeping him from feeling the heat of Baby's skin. Dean's fingertips ran teasingly along the edge of his shirt before finally dipping under and pushing up. Baby gasped into Dean's mouth and his stomach clenched against the touch. Dean grinned at how sensitive he was and pulled back long enough to get it off him. Baby fell back against the bed, panting already as he looked up at Dean; he couldn't even begin to describe how bad he wanted this so he stopped thinking and just let Dean take care of him.

Dean leaned over him and kissed haphazardly across his collarbone and down his chest as he fumbled with Baby's pants. Getting them open was no problem, but getting them off..."Fucking leather," Dean gritted out through his teeth as he was forced to move back to pull them down. The heat from the walk home was just enough to make the material start to stick to Baby's skin. He made no move to help Dean, simply looked down at him with a teasing smile.

"Everything going okay down there?"

"Oh ha ha, yes everything is great," he replied with a hard yank, getting the pants down to his knees before finally pulling them all the way off. Baby winced briefly when it tugged at his skin, but the look on Dean's face erased it. "'Course you'd be going commando," he said in a somewhat chiding tone, as if he had done it on purpose just to tease Dean. He leaned down to crawl back over Baby, but Baby moved back instead closer to the center of the bed.

"I don't think so. It's your turn." His eyes blatantly roamed over Dean's body. "Wanna see you."

"Pushy, aren't you?" Dean replied with a laugh, standing straight again fully intending to give him a show but Baby derailed those plans pretty quickly.

When Dean stepped back to remove his own clothes Baby started running his hands all over himself. His palms rubbed over his nipples until they hardened and he twisted them between his thumb and forefinger. Both moaned at that and Dean's mouth fell open slightly as he paused, hands over over the button of his slacks, eyes drinking in the sight of Baby. His hands continued down, fingers tracing the lines of muscle in his stomach before skirting around his cock to reach his thighs. Baby bit his lip as the muscles quivered from the barely there touch of his own fingertips. As he rubbed his thighs he pulled them apart to expose himself shamelessly to Dean. Baby looked up at him through half lidded eyes and Dean scrambled to remove the rest of his clothes, pants and boxers ripped off together and tossed somewhere behind him.

Dean fell on top of him, kissing him hard and hungry. Their teeth clacked as Dean took over the task of running his hands over Baby. His mouth latched onto one nipple as his hands moved over every inch of him. Baby cried out, arching against him while wrapping his arms around his back to pull him in closer.

"Fuck Dean, feels good." Dean grinned and bit down on his other nipple before kissing and sucking his way up his neck.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Baby." He shifted so he was lying between his legs and began grinding against him, hissing at the friction. Baby's hands dug into his ass to pull him closer. Dean kissed him again, tongue sliding into his mouth, tracing the ridges of his palate before curling around Baby's tongue to suck it into his mouth. When they finally broke apart for air, Baby's hands ran up Dean's back.

"Please, I need more." Dean shivered at the want in his voice and bit at Baby's lower lip before responding with a husky "Tell me what you want." He sucked at his pulse before flicking his tongue over the mark he left there. "Gotta ask or I can't give it to you." Baby groaned and gripped his shoulders, beginning to push down.

"I want you to suck my cock," he growled out, demanding more than asking. Dean grinned against his skin and began moving down his body. He dipped his tongue into his navel a few times then mouthed along the dusting of hair that led the rest of the way down his stomach. But instead of taking him into his mouth he tongued the crease of his thigh before nipping sharply. Baby jumped and frowned down at him, mouth opening to speak but Dean beat him to it.

"I said you had to ask. Better make it real pretty now." He let his breath blow over the head of Baby's cock causing his hips to thrust up. Baby groaned and let his eyes slide shut for a moment. "Please Dean. Please, I want you to suck my cock. Want you to taste me." He ran one hand through Dean's hair. "Please." He repeated in a low whisper. Grinning, Dean flicked his tongue over the head, rolling the taste of precum around on his tongue before wrapping his lips around him. Baby's head fell back against the pillow as he moaned. "Fuck," he grunted out, unable to help thrusting his hips up to try and get deeper into the wet heat of Dean's mouth. Dean ran his tongue over the vein that ran up the underside of his cock and reached up to roll his balls in his palm. Baby's thighs trembled as Dean continued to lick and suck every inch of him. After a few minutes, he pulled away. Baby whined at the loss but Dean placated him with a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Dean reached into the side pocket of his duffel to pull out a bottle of lube. As he poured some over his fingers a blush actually crept up onto Baby's cheeks. It was surprisingly cute and Dean couldn't help but brush a kiss over it. "I told you I'd make you feel good," he whispered before settling back down between his thighs. His lips wrapped around his cock again as he circled Baby's rim with his slick finger. Baby let out a breath before Dean pushed in with one finger. His face twisted for a moment and his body tightened against the intrusion. "Relax Baby, just relax." Dean kissed along his thigh, whispering soothingly until Baby relaxed. He pushed his finger in and out as he licked up the length of his cock. With Dean's tongue to distract him, Baby relaxed again and took his second finger without protest. But when Dean pushed in a third, Baby cried out and thrust his hips down. He moved urgently, using his hands to hold Dean down on his cock. He was getting close and a low whine escaped him. But Dean pulled back and smiled at the cry that he let out. "Don't want you to come yet, Baby. Want to feel you come when my cock is buried inside you."

"Fuck, god Dean." Baby trembled beneath him, hips still moving against his fingers.

"Think you're ready for my cock, Baby? Want me to fill you up?"

"Yes, yes please." He sat up and kissed Dean urgently. "Need you so bad." Dean moaned and kissed him back, cupping the back of his head to hold him there for a moment.

"Roll over for me, Baby. Get on your hands and knees." While he was shifting Dean slicked up his cock and took a moment to admire the view. "So beautiful..." he whispered as he ran his hands along his ass and lower back. He was harder than he ever remembered being at everything Baby was doing. The dichotomy of him; bold and shameless but at the same time needy in his inexperience. It was enough to drive Dean crazy.

He sat up on his knees and pressed small circles into his back to help him relax as he began to push his way into Baby. He had to shift his hand to grab the base of his cock as he slowly moved forward. A groan punched out of him as the head of his cock pushed back the tight ring of muscle. "Fuck," he exclaimed more to himself as he continued. "So fucking tight, shit..." He closed his eyes and Baby's hips wriggled impatiently. He was ignoring the burn from the intrusion in his impatience and he urged Dean to move faster.

"Come on Dean, give it to me. Need it." He shoved his hips back and cried out as he took several inches of him too fast. "Ah shit!" His eyes closed and he fell forward, forehead resting on his forearms now as Dean rubbed his back gently.

"Easy, easy." He held still, breathing heavy himself as he waited for Baby to loosen up. "Deep breath, relax." Baby nodded and did as he was told, relieved that Dean couldn't see how red his face was. He was embarrassed by his own impatience but it seemed like Dean understood. "Gonna give it to you, I just don't want to hurt you." Baby nodded again and bit his lip as Dean finally started moving again; not stopping until his balls were snug against his ass. Both of Dean's hands moved to Baby's hips then squeezing lightly then rubbing with his thumbs. "Tell me when you're ready." Baby took a few more deep breaths then pushed himself back up onto all fours.

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding then pulled out halfway and pushed back in, testing. After a few more thrusts Baby was breathing hard and Dean let go. His hips snapped forward, yanking a cry from Baby who wasn't expecting the sudden change in pace. "What's the matter?" Dean asked, voice surprisingly calm. "Thought you needed this."

Baby actually growled at that and shoved his hips back when Dean thrust again. "Then shut up and fucking give it to me." Dean grinned as the cocky and demanding tone returned to his voice and ran his hands possessively up his sides.

"Oh don't worry about that Baby," he leaned forward and licked the strip of flesh between his shoulder blades. "Gonna give it to you. Gonna mark you up so that everyone can see who you belong to." Fuck, he had no idea where that came from. He was talking to his damn car. His car. That was now human and writhing beneath him as he fucked him for all he was worth. God that thought shouldn't have been so hot but now it was all he could think about. Biting and sucking, fucking him so hard he wouldn't even be able to walk straight. He groaned and his eyes rolled back, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. And there he was leaving yet another mark on him. But who could blame him?

Dean couldn't stop touching the lithe body under him. Of course Baby would be gorgeous, but nothing he could have ever imagined (not that he had ever dreamed the Impala would come to life, and be a man no less) would have prepared him for this. His fingers grazed over his hipbones before moving to rest on the swell of his ass. Looking down he became momentarily mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing into Baby. Every time he pulled out Baby's muscles gripped him tighter, clenching around him as if they were trying to pull him in and keep him there.

And the sounds he was making. Fuck, he could probably come from listening to that alone. Little cries, drawn out moans, every gasp only spurred him to move faster; claim him completely. Baby's toes pressed into the bed to try and keep himself anchored against Dean's thrusts and the sheets were twisted up under his palms. His whole body was trembling like he couldn't get enough of feeling this.

The knobs of Baby's spine pressed against his palm one by one as his hand slid higher. Dean's thrusts never faltered as he reached his neck. He turned his hand sideways for a moment, curling his fingers in to squeeze lightly. Baby moaned loud at that, sounding like he didn't mean for it to escape him, but Dean had heard it and the wicked grin that crossed his features meant that information had been filed away for future use. Because yes, Baby was human now, but who knew for how long? He needed to take full advantage of the time he had.

His hand resumed its course, fingers threading through the damp hair at the nape of his neck first then his hand quickly followed. As he palmed the top of Baby's skull Dean once again tightened his fingers. He could feel the tremor that ran through the body beneath him as his grip teetered on the verge of becoming painful. Dean licked his lips as his hand closed into a fist and he pulled Baby's head back. His neck craned, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Baby tried to turn his head to look back at Dean, but his range of motion was so limited he could just barely turn enough to see Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean moaned, nostrils flaring as he took a moment to admire the strain he was putting on Baby before leaning forward to lick along the shell of his ear.

"Love this, don't you you fucking slut. Can't get enough of me using you and filling you up." Baby could do nothing but whimper in response, body arching more to try and relieve the pressure Dean was putting on him. "Wanna hear you say it, or you won't get anymore." It was a hollow threat, at best, but Baby couldn't help the flutter than ran through his stomach at the thought. He opened his mouth once but no sound came out. He grunted, swallowing and wetting his lips before trying again.

"Yes. Fuck yes, I love this. Need it. God you're fucking _inside_ me! Fuck!" It was like once he started, Baby couldn't get it to stop. Words fell from his lips, some pleading, some incoherent, but all conveying the need that was deep inside him. He had no clue who Gabriel was but his mind spared a thought to thank him for this before Dean pounded against that spot inside him that had him seeing stars and he could do nothing but moan and cry out Dean's name.

Dean was quickly losing control. Listening to Baby, hearing the implications of his words and the desperation in his moans he nearly came right there. He loosened his hold on Baby's hair whose top half immediately dropped to the bed. Baby panted into the sheets, hand reaching down to fist his cock. Dean reached down a moment later and wrapped his hand around Baby's. "Gonna come for me, Baby? Can't hold on much longer can you?" Baby's reply was a whine and a push back with his hips and fuck Dean wanted to see his face when he came but he couldn't stop long enough to flip them over.

He jerked Baby faster, wrist twisting as he felt the base of his spine begin to tingle. "Come, now," he dragged his nails down Baby's side as he growled out the command. Baby came hard with a harsh cry of "Dean!" as his hips jerked erratically, spilling out beneath him as he bucked between the two sensations that had brought him to the edge. His body clamped down around Dean who slammed forward as his orgasm ripped through him. Eyes shut, teeth clenched he pressed deeper into Baby as he filled him.

They stayed like that a moment longer, Baby jerking every time Dean stroked the head of his cock. Baby's legs were trembling from holding their weight but Dean didn't pull back just yet. His chest expanded as he forced his breathing to slow and finally took pity on Baby as he whimpered and tried to squirm away from the over stimulation. He pulled out gently and sat back on his heels, he held Baby in position and watched as his come leaked down his thigh. Leaning forward he lapped it up slowly and chuckled as Baby jumped and wriggled away.

"Dude, no." He gave Dean a halfhearted glare as he flopped over to lay on the bed. He sighed happily at finally being able to stretch out his legs and crooked his fingers at Dean to invite him down.

"Ready for round two?" Dean asked with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow and Baby grinned lasciviously.

"Can't get enough of my ass, can you?"

Dean slapped said ass playfully. "Have to enjoy it while I can. I'm gonna need my car back eventually."

Baby snorted and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm sure we can figure out how to make this last..." He moved forward and hooked his leg over Dean's to pull their bodies flush. They both took their time running their hands lazily over the other, not quite ready to stop touching. After all, Gabriel did have a habit of showing up at the most inopportune moments and Dean wanted at least one more round with Baby. He still wanted to see his face when he came.


End file.
